


Look After You

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Agiels, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breast Play, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Humilation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly a BDSM relationship is the answer to Kahlan and Cara's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think you're in for an epic plot just because this is chaptered fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kinks: feelings!Cara

She suggested it because Cara never would. Kahlan considered trying to make it happen naturally, but one of the symptoms driving her toward this was her patience worn thin. "I want you to be my Mistress," she said that night, when her blonde bedmate had stripped down and slid between the sheets beside her. Even these simple movements spoke of the deadly grace of Mord-Sith. Kahlan had once thought she might forget Cara was Mord-Sith at times, once they had been together long enough. She knew now that she never could and never wanted to. "When we're alone," she continued, "here in our bed, I don't want to be the Mother Confessor. I want to be your pet." Kahlan nuzzled against Cara's shoulder, leaned in to kiss her neck. "I want you to make me do dirty things with you."

For Cara's slow breathing and casual gaze at the ceiling, she might not have heard a word. Kahlan knew she had, and that she just needed to wait. At length Cara simply said, "Why?"

It wasn't like she hadn't given such a question plenty of thought. Kahlan shifted to look down at Cara and cleared her throat. "Well, there's a few reasons," she began. "My duties as Mother Confessor are weighing on me in more ways than I expected. It's exhausting. Day and night, all I have time to think about are treaties and judgments and upstart kings. And I wouldn't dream of trading my position away for escape from that, I just need to have time for myself...where I'm not in charge of anyone. The opposite, in fact.

"It also doesn't hurt that…I just really want to try this." Kahlan's voice faltered against her will. "I…I think I might like it. A lot." Here, she managed a light smirk. "But all that aside, you need this just as badly as I do."

Cara arched her brow. "Oh, do I?"

"You're a Mord-Sith," Kahlan said softly. "You thrive on domination. And all you dominate here in Aydindril are serving maids who drop things, and people who you imagine aren't being respectful enough of me." She paused. "Which needs to stop, by the way. You made Eliza cry yesterday."

"She spilled ink on your white dress," Cara muttered. "It's ruined."

"It was a mistake, Cara. Everyone makes them. Besides, I have others. Now think about what I'm offering you." Kahlan bit her lower lip—not in an attempt to seem coy, or fetching, but because it was different to think about it while she knew Cara was doing the same.

Cara turned the depth of her gaze onto Kahlan's own. "You want this."

Even said with the finality of a tomb, Kahlan knew it was still a question. She answered it with a kiss.

Such a thing so easily grows to more between them, and so it did here, deepening until Kahlan was breathless, moaning against Cara's mouth. She pulled Cara over her. "Tell me we're doing this," she said.

Cara didn't answer, instead bunching Kahlan's thin nightshift at her waist under the covers before slipping her hand between Kahlan's legs. Her touch was swift and sure, as always. Kahlan felt the familiar burn of pleasure in her center as Cara's deft fingers coaxed it forth. Cara nipped at Kahlan's lips with her teeth, then moved her mouth to Kahlan's ear. "You'll exist to serve me," she whispered there, breath hot. "To bring me pleasure. You won't know humiliation. I'll fuck you any way I want. And yes, you will become intimately familiar with the pain of my Agiels. Is that what you want, Kahlan? It's all or nothing. Mord-Sith don't do things in half measures."

"Yes," Kahlan breathed out. The words were sending such wetness to her core that she was almost embarrassed. "Cara…"

"My pet," Cara hissed, and bit down hard on the lobe of her ear. Kahlan barely felt it—a rush of dark warmth was spreading through her, tingling down her spine, taking her breath away. She had actually asked. Finally. Cara had said yes. Excitement buzzed Kahlan's mind, the kind that comes when committing to something that felt wonderful and _wrong_.

Their lovemaking burned hot and through it all there was an edge, a new urgency to Cara's movements as she fucked her. Kahlan had always known there was a side of Cara that she kept at bay in their bed. The strength of her now, the unrelenting assault on Kahlan's body, it was _raw_ , and _more_ , in a way that Kahlan couldn't describe. She reached release, and then again, and again, euphoria rising higher and higher. Cara was a thing of wildness, a beautiful and dangerous beast with teeth and claws, and Kahlan had just set her free.

****

Cara held the leather collar in her hand where Kahlan could see it. Like most Mord-Sith accoutrements, it merged function and form in a way that spoke of the hundreds of years her order has existed. A silver ring sat at the front of the red piece, opposite the ornate buckle. "When you're not wearing this," Cara was saying, "you belong to the people of the Midlands. You're their Mother Confessor. It's a duty that weighs on your shoulders and burdens your mind. Kahlan, look at me," she said, because the brunette was staring wide-eyed at the collar. They were on the edge of the bed in their extravagant chambers, and Kahlan was still in her Confessor whites from that day's judgment.

Blue eyes snapped up to her. Cara said, "When this collar is around your neck, the Mother Confessor doesn't exist. She's gone. The Midlands is leaderless. During this time, you belong to me. You'll do as I say, when I say it, and it will bring you pleasure to serve and obey me. You, Kahlan, will be whatever I say you are. A whore, a slut, a slave. If I say you're a bitch in heat, you find something to fuck yourself with and plead with me to let you."

Kahlan's eyes were darkening, her lips parting. If the words shocked her she wasn't showing it. "Why not a Rada'Han?" she ventured.

It wasn't suggested out of fear for Cara's safety—they'd long known Cara herself couldn't be harmed by Kahlan's gift. Kahlan wanted her magic suppressed for her benefit, to feel normal. But Cara shook her head. "Responsibility is your burden, not your power. Besides," and here she smirked, "I can't give up watching your eyes turn black when you come."

Kahlan ducked her head, a shy smile on her lips.

"One more thing. You are never to wear your white dress and your collar at the same time. Do you understand?" Kahlan nodded, and Cara said, "Good. Take off your clothes. All of them."

It took Kahlan longer than usual. Excitement and nervousness had her fingers fumbling the laces. Once her corset and smalls had fallen from her body, Cara resisted the urge to drink in the wondrous sight that Kahlan naked always was. "Kneel," she said instead, "and pull back your hair."

Kahlan did so. Collar in hand, Cara leaned forward to fasten it—and stopped herself to kiss Kahlan's soft lips, gloved hand cupping her face. Kahlan sighed against her mouth, drinking in the kiss for a while before a smile quirked her lips. "Oh Cara, I know you love me," she whispered. "I love you too, and I trust you or we wouldn't be doing this. Now collar me."

Caught, Cara cleared her throat. She fitted the collar around Kahlan's graceful neck and buckled it firmly—loose enough to let her breathe freely, to let her pant and moan, but tight enough it wouldn't be shifting around.

When it was done, Cara sat back. Kahlan was knelt at her feet, nude save for the collar, waiting for instruction…and there was the problem. Cara wasn't sure where to start—she hadn't thought past this point, hadn't dared to plan on this moment.

Curiosity in her eyes, Kahlan waited patiently while Cara mulled over her options. The Mord-Sith in her wanted to push Kahlan's limits, see what she was really willing to do. See if she was willing to be tied up, gagged and slapped, fucked in her ass, fucked until she was hoarse from screaming while she came.

She couldn't wait to get started, and so she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kinks: bondage, dirty talk/light humiliation, spanking, strap-ons, orgasm denial

Kahlan was altogether docile as Cara tied her up, her muscles relaxed under naked skin. She was getting used to being bound during sex. Cara worked quickly, experienced fingers pulling one knot tight after another. Kahlan sat on her haunches on the rug by the bed—she hadn't earned the softness of a bed yet tonight. Once Cara was done, Kahlan's arms were crossed behind her and tied together, set against the arch of her lower back. Her legs were tied together as one at the knees and ankles. A taut line ran from the ring in her collar to the rope around her knees, forcing her body to double over. Mercifully, Cara allowed her to lay her head on the seat of a cushioned bedside chair as opposed to the floor.

Kahlan waited there on her knees, breasts hanging heavy and ass in the air like a bitch waiting to be mounted. She was slick between her thighs already, wetness glinting between her folds against candlelight. Cara wants to fall to her own knees, spread Kahlan's pussy open and  _lick_ , but she was Kahlan's mistress now. Such a thing would show lack of control.

Cara trailed a gloved finger down Kahlan's back, watched the shiver follow. "You've displeased me, my pet," she said quietly.

Kahlan moaned. "Mistress?"

"You didn't offer to please me when I collared you. You're too greedy. How can your first thought be of your mistress when you're begging to be fucked the moment I buckle this?" Cara seized the collar at Kahlan's neck for emphasis, pulled her up—Kahlan gasped for breath for a moment before Cara dropped her.

"I'm so sorry, mistress," Kahlan said dutifully, after swallowing hard against the collar. "Let me pleasure you. Please."

"You think you don't deserve to be punished?" Cara said softly.

Kahlan faltered. "No, I…please punish me, mistress. I deserve it. I'm so sorry, mistress. Punish me any way you want, but then please let me pleasure you."

Not for the first time, Cara marveled at the difference between this woman groveling meekly before her, and the iron-willed Mother Confessor sitting in judgment earlier the same day. She shook the distraction from her head by striking Kahlan's ass with her palm. Hard.

Kahlan jumped, body lurching forward involuntary against the sudden shock. Cara smiled grimly as she spanked Kahlan's ass. It wasn’t playful, or teasing; it was punishment. Cara put all her weight behind each strike and Kahlan's pale ass burned bright red in little time, showing her handprints across it. "When I snap that buckle closed," Cara said between hits, Kahlan's body jerking against each, "your first thought should be, 'How can I please my mistress?' You should offer to eat my pussy. You should beg for the chance to fuck me with your fingers while you lick my ass. You should ask me if I'd like my breasts washed with your tongue."

When she stopped, Kahlan was groaning and breathing hard, hips swaying side to side in a desperate attempt to get cool air over her ass. Cara took off a glove to feel strong heat lifting from the tortured skin. She smiled in satisfaction and set to stripping out of the rest of her leathers. "Well?" said Cara as she broke her belt.

Kahlan turned her head so she could see Cara. Tears stained her cheeks, but there was hunger in her eyes. Cara wondered if she wanted more. "Thank you for my punishment," Kahlan said earnestly. "Is my mistress pleased?"

"Not yet," Cara said. Once naked, she stroked Kahlan's throbbing ass. "We're almost done."

Kahlan arched her back and moaned helplessly. She yelped when Cara began spanking her again. Cara wasn't sure, but it suddenly seemed as if Kahlan was pushing back against her strikes instead of pulling away. Brow furrowed in suspicion, Cara sent her free hand between Kahlan's legs. Her pussy was  _soaked_. Kahlan was aroused from being spanked. Cara hadn't seen that coming, but maybe she should have.

"You're taking your punishment so very well," Cara said. "I'm proud of you, my pet..."

Cara stroked her pussy, slid inside her, and fucked Kahlan with two strong fingers, then three, as she continued spanking her. Kahlan's tight cunt clenched down on each strike.

"Thank you, mistress," Kahlan panted. "It feels so good…"

Cara crooked her fingers, thrust into Kahlan quick and deep. When her muscles were burning from spanking and fucking Kahlan so hard for so long, she found and pinched at Kahlan's clit, tugged it and rolled it between her fingers. "Come, Kahlan," she said. "Come for me, like a good pet."

Kahlan’s body tightened at the overstimulation. She yelled, and orgasmed, her eyes flashing black. The release of her magic collapsed the air around them, raising goosebumps on Cara's skin. And she wasn't done yet—Cara fucked Kahlan like she hadn't even noticed she was coming, carrying her on and through until Kahlan begged for her mistress to stop, her body constantly shuddering.

Once it was over Kahlan sagged against her bonds. She leaned forward to rest her chest against the chair and catch her breath.

Cara reached down for the collar and tugged back sharply, nearly toppling Kahlan to the ground. Instead she held her up until she’d seated herself in the lavish chair. Cara spread her legs and pulled Kahlan's head between them. Kahlan looked up at her, her gaze intense as she licked into Cara's pussy. She'd done this for Cara enough to be very good at it, and it wasn't long before Cara's orgasm was close. Her body warmed as she ground her hips against Kahlan's mouth, still holding tight on the collar. Mouth full of Cara's cunt, tongue twisting and curling and pushing and fucking, Kahlan hummed in delight at the taste of her mistress's arousal.

Cara came all in a rush—her thighs snapped shut around Kahlan's head, holding her tightly in place as she orgasmed against Kahlan's mouth, hissing in pleasure. She yanked on the collar and thrust her hips, impossibly trying to get more of Kahlan's tongue into her cunt. Blue eyes locked on Cara, Kahlan licked and licked until Cara was done, until she released Kahlan to sit back and breathe deep.

"Good," Cara murmured. She stroked Kahlan's sweaty face, pushed hair from her brow, wiped away some of her glistening come from Kahlan's upper lip. "You did well."

Kahlan looked genuinely happy, eyes shining, a smile breaking over her face. She shifted in her bonds, visibly relaxing a little.

"Would you like to come again?" asked Cara.

"Spirits, yes," Kahlan said, licking her lips slowly to taste Cara's come. "Please, mistress…I need it. Please."

Cara knelt beside Kahlan. She picked her up—Kahlan was a tall woman, with a fighter's build, but Cara was strong—and carried her to the bed. She cut all the bindings except the ones holding her arms behind her, and laid her out on her back. Kahlan whimpered at the pressure and friction against her sensitive ass, but helpfully spread her legs. Cara smirked as she turned away.

After suiting herself in a harness, her favorite phallus already attached, Cara returned to find Kahlan breathing a bit more heavily, her pussy flushed and wet. Cara climbed onto the bed and mounted Kahlan's chest, her fake cock hitting Kahlan's chin as she settled. She felt Kahlan's nipples, hard-peaked, against her ass. "Suck it," Cara said, pointing her phallus at Kahlan's lips. "I know you're already soaking wet. I just want to see you suck. Do a good job and I may let you come soon."

Kahlan's eyes widened. They both knew she wasn't nearly as good at sucking dick as she was at eating pussy—it was a simple matter of experience. Kahlan attacked the cock with her mouth, trying to make up for it with sheer energy, but Cara sighed in disapproval. Kahlan was just bobbing her head, and she couldn't fit very much cock between her lips. After a bit she had the bright idea to start using her tongue more—Cara could see her jaw working. "Horrible. You'll need to practice," Cara said.

Kahlan tried harder, which consists of her shallow sucks going a bit faster. Cara pulled out after a moment longer. "That's enough," she said. She hadn't expected anything better, but Kahlan didn't have to know that. It was good for Kahlan to feel disappointment. It meant she knew she had to improve, and that meant another chance to impress her mistress.

Cara slid off the bed. She noticed that Kahlan almost looked upset, dejected with her own failure. With a sigh, Cara made a note to comfort and reassure her once the collar was off. For now she grabbed Kahlan's legs and turned her so that her ass was at the edge of the bed. She parted Kahlan's legs, standing between her thighs, and nudged the tip of her cock against the lips of Kahlan's pussy, dragging up and down. Predictably, Kahlan moaned, tried to inch her way forward. "You're so hungry for it," Cara said, teasing her with the first thick inch. "You're like a cheap whore, Kahlan, in it for cock instead of coin. You want this, don't you, my pet?"

"Mistress," Kahlan whimpered. "Please. I want it…"

Cara reached down, spread Kahlan's pussy open so she could see the vivid pink flesh around the white of her cock. Kahlan groaned as Cara pushed inside to the root, bottoming out in one slow stroke. The straps of Cara's harness pressed to Kahlan's skin and Cara stayed like that, silently amazed that Kahlan's body took the considerable length and girth so easily. Normally Kahlan had to work up to that phallus, always begged Cara to go slow when she used it on her.

But Cara started to fuck her pussy like she was throwing punches in a fistfight—hard, fast, unrelenting—and Kahlan just panted, hips rolling as she begged for _more_ and _faster_ and _please_. Her shoulders strained against the ropes, and Cara wondered what Kahlan would do were they cut. Probably rub her clit like a madwoman, Cara thought.

She touched Kahlan there on occasion as she fucked her, just long enough to get her that much more turned on.

Kahlan was about to come—her eyes gave it away, every time, with the way they began to darken and swirl—when Cara pulled out. She set her cock at Kahlan's thigh, who whined. "Mistress…"

"Kahlan," Cara said. "I don't want you to come yet."

"Please," panted Kahlan. "Please, let me come. Please fuck me."

Cara gave her a smirk and slid back into her cunt, smooth and easy. Kahlan moaned as she was filled, drawing the sound out. Her voice jumped every time Cara slammed into her body. Cara's hands found Kahlan's tits, slightly swollen, and squeezed, bearing down on the soft flesh.

Kahlan was close again, tried to hide it this time by closing her eyes. Cara couldn't be fooled—there were other tells in Kahlan's body. So she pulled away again, making Kahlan groan, muscles flexing with an effort to stay still.

"Soon," Cara said soothingly, rubbing her cockhead across the lips of Kahlan's cunt. Then she dug back in, thrust, picked up her pace.

A third time and Kahlan was nearly sobbing. "Mistress, please," she choked out. "What do you want? Please let me come."

Cara was wordless, because this was all she wanted—to see Kahlan beg.

A fourth time and Kahlan shouted when Cara slid free. Her eyes were brimming with tears of frustration, and her legs thrashed. She wanted to close her legs around Cara's waist, cross her ankles behind Cara and lock her in place, but she'd be in a rather large spot of trouble with her Mistress if she did.

A fifth time and Kahlan sobbed brokenly, begging over and over to be allowed to come, begging Cara to touch her clit. Her hips rolled against nothing, desperation making her movements jerky.

Cara could have made Kahlan earn her orgasm, asked her a question and gave her release if she answered correctly, but that was such a simple display of control. No, this was better—it was purely on Cara's whim that she finally fucked Kahlan through to orgasm, giving her deep and powerful thrusts while she came. Kahlan's body shook; she screamed hoarsely, back arching as Cara pounded more and more pleasure into her quivering cunt.

When it was over, when they both felt tired and spent and the air smelled like sex, Cara cut the rest of her bonds and removed her collar. Kahlan's mien changed immediately; her back straightened and her eyes turned reproachfully on Cara. "Cara, what did I tell you about spanking? How am I supposed to sit in judgment tomorrow like this? And I'm leading a council meeting tomorrow. I can't be seen shifting in my chair like I have to relieve myself all day."

Cara's eyes darted to the side. "You didn't tell me anything about spanking," she tried.

"Oh, I definitely did. The only question is whether you forgot or decided to ignore it." Kahlan raised her brow at Cara expectantly.

Cara sniffed. "If you could see yourself bent over like that, you'd want to spank yourself, too. I'm sure of it. It was a rather strong urge. And you quite clearly told me I could fulfill such urges during…these times."

She loved logic. There was nothing like making one's own mistakes sound like they were the accuser's fault.

Kahlan narrowed her eyes at her for a tense moment, then the corners of her lips turned up and a smile bloomed on her face. "You're incorrigible," she announced, stretching out on her side on their great bed. "Go find me ointment, then. Or no, later." She patted the sheets beside her meaningfully.

Cara joined her on the bed, reclining on her back with her head nestled in a bank of pillows. Kahlan turned over onto her belly and settled half her body on Cara's, resting her head on Cara's shoulder. Cara stroked Kahlan's mussed hair, fingers occasionally trailing down her naked shoulder. "So did you like it?"

"Mm, which part?"

"All the parts."

"I liked them all." Kahlan idly drew shapes on Cara's breast with her fingertips. "I thought I really hated you when you wouldn't let me come. But when you did…" She sighed. "Spirits, it was amazing."

"I’m glad," Cara said softly. "You know, I won't always have to be this hard on you. It's just to help you learn faster."

"Hard on me?" Kahlan asked. "What do you mean?"

"Punishing you for the smallest slights, expecting you to know what I want. Expecting perfection from you."

"Oh," Kahlan said. "It’s a little confusing, but I don’t mind. What are we going to do next?"

Cara smiled. "Wait, and be good, and you'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kinks: D/s, rough sex, dirty talk/humiliation, Agiel!sex, rimming, and light bondage

Kahlan was turning into such an excellent pleasure pet that Cara couldn't help but be proud—mainly of herself for teaching so well, but of Kahlan too. A bit, she supposed. Every night, without exception, the Mother Confessor would strip naked, put on her leather collar, and forget everything and everyone in the world but her mistress. Cara was pushing her boundaries slowly and carefully—they often took breaks, of a sort, where Kahlan might just eat Cara out until she came. Then Cara might fuck her over the bed, pull Kahlan's hair a little while she grunted and moaned.

This wasn't one of those nights.

Tonight, Cara undressed in private while Kahlan waited on the other side of the doors—she was already naked, with a leash on her collar and a gag tied around her mouth. Once naked herself, stripped of her leathers, Cara pulled on her Mord-Sith corset. She slowly laced it with the help of a burnished mirror. It'd been some time since she'd had to do this for herself, but the look on Kahlan's face would be worth it. Then she put on her Agiel holster and belt, buckling the latter loosely so it hung to one side. After slotting both Agiels in she turned to inspect her reflection. Oh yes, this would do nicely. Cara adjusted the corset under her breasts, shifted a strap on the holster further away from her bare sex. Mord-Sith were intimately familiar with how easily leather could pinch skin.

Cara pushed open the doors and strode through them into the bedchamber proper, coming to stand before a wide-eyed Kahlan with both hands on her hips. Cara smiled thinly at the way Kahlan was looking at her—like she'd never seen Cara before in her life, and like she wanted this perfect stranger to fuck her until she didn't know her own name.

"I've been too easy on you, my pet," Cara said smoothly. She cupped Kahlan's jaw in her hand, then took the leash. "It's time for you to understand what it truly means to be slave to a Mord-Sith. To welcome pain as much as pleasure." She drew an Agiel. Kahlan moaned against the gag, peering up at her through dark lashes. "Are you ready?"

Kahlan swallowed, tongue pushing at the gag, and nodded earnestly.

****

Cara didn't tease her, didn't slowly build things up, didn't make it easy for her. She tied Kahlan's hands to the top of the bedpost, stretching her out, and then she slid an Agiel between her legs.

Cara nearly had an orgasm untouched, just from the sound of Kahlan's muffled scream coupled with the sight of her crimson Agiel between Kahlan's pale thighs. It came away shining slick with her arousal. "You're going to thank me for this," Cara murmured against her ear, "and you'll mean it.

Kahlan's blue eyes were watery, but she nodded again.

Cara held the Agiel there against Kahlan for a moment, pressed against her slit, then turned it up, slowly sheathing the screaming weapon in Kahlan's pussy. Kahlan's muscles tensed and she began to pant, but other than her rough breathing she didn't make a sound. Cara was reminded of a night that seemed an eternity ago, where she used her Agiel to burn a wound on Kahlan's thigh closed. Kahlan fainted then, but she didn't now. She'd grown stronger. Cara had seen to that.

Cara fucked into her fully, began to fill her with heavy thrusts, aware that each inch was immeasurable agony inside Kahlan. On a whim she pulled down Kahlan's gag. Kahlan panted roughly against Cara's mouth, didn't say a word as she gazed at her. Cara saw pain in Kahlan's eyes but also a certain wild lust. She could almost feel Kahlan's pussy clenching around her Agiel. She wanted so badly, then, to shove the Agiel in Kahlan's ass and fuck her cunt with that magic phallus of hers. The sensation would be ecstasy itself, but she was Mord-Sith. She knew discipline. She withdrew the weapon for a moment. "You're lucky I'm so generous," Cara said softly. "That slutty cunt of yours isn't worthy of my Agiel." With a smirk, she dragged the tip up and down the lips of her pussy, pushing at her folds. "If you get your dirty come on it you'll have to clean it with your mouth, my pet."

"Yes mistress," Kahlan gasped. Her hips jerked in a spasm as the Agiel found her clit. It was just a touch, the slightest brush, but Kahlan cried out as her body arched forward for more.

Cara grunted with effort as she jammed the Agiel back in Kahlan and kissed her, welcoming the familiar sting when Kahlan bit down reflexively on her lip. A few short thrusts, her fist striking Kahlan's pussy as she drove the thing deep inside her, and Kahlan reached a violent release. "Cara," she gasped suddenly. "Oh, spirits—"

Confessor magic impacted the air as her orgasm took her, sending the sheets behind them billowing up. Cara smiled knowingly as Kahlan sagged against her bonds for a moment. She gave her a moment's respite, then lifted Kahlan's leg against her hip and shoved the Agiel back in her soaked pussy. Kahlan yelped, her head falling to Cara's neck. Cara held her up, held her close, fucked her quick and deep until she came once more. Sweating and shaking, Kahlan bit down on Cara's shoulder this time, drawing blood. Cara kept the weapon buried in her, fist against the wet heat of Kahlan's orgasm where it broke.

"Thank you, mistress," Kahlan panted, when Cara finally holstered the Agiel and pulled Kahlan's forehead to the curve of her neck, petting her hair. She knew what an Agiel-driven orgasm did to someone's body. "Thank you. You're so good to me."

"You did very good on your first time," Cara told her, because she had. "You've made your mistress proud."

Kahlan smiled wearily against Cara's warm skin. Cara gave her a moment, then had her clean the come-slick Agiel with her tongue.

****

Kahlan didn't need to be told what should happen after that. She thanked her mistress by servicing her, nose in Cara's blonde pubic hair as she licked fervently into her pussy. She was on her hands and knees while Cara sprawled lazily in a bedside chair, one leg lifted aside to allow her pet access between her legs. The leash was wrapped around her wrist, pulled taut from Kahlan's collar as a constant reminder.

Cara relaxed into the comfort and the pleasure. This was usually their stopping place, a winding down of any intensity in the session. Kahlan's eyes were closed but small noises of contentment left her throat as she pulled more and more of Cara's arousal on her tongue. "Lower, my pet," Cara said suddenly.

This would be the first time she had Kahlan do this. Anticipation curled in her belly.

Kahlan looked at her quizzically, brow scrunched in confusion. Cara so easily forgot how innocent Kahlan once was. "I want you to lick me...here," she said, pushing Kahlan's head down. "I want your tongue in my ass." Kahlan's eyes widened as they met Cara's, but then her expression changed to a mix of determination and curiosity.

Kahlan opened her mouth, extended her tongue, and tentatively touched the tip to Cara's asshole. Cara barely felt it. She shifted to the edge of her seat and reclined back, throwing one leg up over the chair's arm to give Kahlan more space to work.

Cara felt her tongue circling at her asshole, tapping it gently with little licks. Wide blue eyes flicked to hers, asking her if she was doing okay so far. Cara tugged lightly on the leash, urging more contact, and she nearly came the instant she felt Kahlan's hot tongue press fully against her hole. Cara had always loved anal sex, always loved fingers and tongues and cocks in her ass. She wasn't sure why more people didn't. Some travelers and barmaids she bedded at taverns actually _refused_ to fuck Cara's ass. She had to settle for her own fingers, then, but not anymore. Now she had Kahlan's tongue.

Cara squeezed her own breasts, pinched at her nipples. Kahlan was warming to the act. She was licking firmly, the flat of her tongue at Cara's tight ring. It was pleasurable, very much so, but not good enough. "You can do better," Cara said. "Push that virtuous tongue where it belongs. And touch me."

Kahlan's hand came up to rub Cara's pussy and pinch her clit. Gazing into Cara's eyes, she dipped her tongue inside her ass. Once, and then again, slowly, and that was all it took.

It was a powerful orgasm, the kind Cara had come to count on every time she introduced Kahlan to an ever filthier act. She moaned loudly as she savored the sensation of Kahlan's tongue in her asshole. Her release shook her thighs, made her back arch and her breath catch. When it was over Kahlan was still licking into her hole and Cara was tempted to let her keep going, just to see when she might stop.

"Good," Cara said hoarsely. "Good, Kahlan."

"Thank you, mistress," Kahlan said. "Are you pleased?"

"Nearly," Cara said. Still coming down from her orgasm, she quickly decided she needed _more_ of that. She turned around in the chair to face the back. Sitting on her haunches, she arched her spine to push out her ass, make it easier for Kahlan to lick her there. "Again," she said.

Cara felt Kahlan palm her cheeks, pull them apart, huff hot breath on her sensitive hole, push her tongue inside. Pleasure warmed her back to feverish as Cara's hand shot between her legs, rubbing small circles against her clit. Kahlan's lips sealed around Cara's ass as her hot tongue pushed in and pulled out, more and more quickly. She'd pause to lick her, give her tongue a moment's respite, then continue fucking her. Cara felt her asshole relax, letting Kahlan's tongue push deeper inside her. It was never meant to last—she came again, harder this time, moaning loudly with stars bursting against her eyelids as she grinded back against her hand and Kahlan's mouth.

Cara rested her head against the chair's back as she came down. Kahlan was still licking into her asshole, as before, sending sharp spasms of pleasure up her spine. She let it continue for a moment, allowing herself a smile of simple satisfaction, then pushed Kahlan back with her foot. She turned around and reseated herself, like a queen on a throne. On her knees in front of her, Kahlan wiped her mouth and smiled shyly at her.

"Kahlan," Cara said, finding and wrapping the leash around her fist.

"Mistress?" she inquired.

Cara pulled hard on the leash until Kahlan clambered up into the chair with her. She slung her arm around Kahlan's neck and kissed her, long and deep.

****

"I don't understand it either," Kahlan admitted later, once they were in bed together. The collar was safely tucked away in the wardrobe closet, next to a Rada'Han and under two harnesses and a selection of phalluses—all of which were hidden in a locked chest under a black sheet in the back of the small space. Kahlan was nothing if not thorough in her paranoia of discovery. "The dirtier it is the more I love it. It can be strange at first to make myself do...whatever it is, but it drives you crazy and I love that and then I just lose myself in it." She shrugged contentedly.

"Sorry if your pussy is sore," Cara mumbled into Kahlan's hair. "Is it?"

"You shoved an Agiel in me, Cara. Repeatedly. Yes, I'm sore. But..." She sighed happily in recollection. "Worth it. I've never felt like that before."

"I knew you'd love all this," Cara said, smirking. "From the moment I met you, I knew."

"The first time we spoke I almost confessed you," Kahlan reminded her. "Richard stopped me, remember?"

Cara sniffed. "Yes, well. Like I said. I looked at you and my first thought was that you were the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen."

Kahlan turned to look at her, eyes soft and smiling. "Really?" she breathed. "Cara, that's so sweet."

"Yes, really. Then I thought, 'I bet I can make her come with my Agiel in ten seconds flat.'"

Kahlan laughed, settling the pillow under her brunette head. "And then?"

Cara thought about that. "Probably something like 'Oh Creator she's about to confess me.' I was worried about screaming from the pain, mainly. I would've felt ridiculous."

Kahlan was quiet for a moment. "We've come so far, haven't we?" she said softly.

Just then, Cara's feelings did that strange thing to her heart. "I suppose," she says, before she places a soft kiss on Kahlan's cheek, gently tracing her jaw with a fingertip. "You know, you haven't seen the worst of it. Not even close."

"Of what?"

"Of what I have planned for my pet." Cara grinned dangerously. "I do have plans, you know."

"Tell me," Kahlan pleaded, eyes wide. "At least what's next. Tell me, tell me!"

"Never," Cara said. "Just wait, and be good, and you'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kinks: Bondage, sensory deprivation, Agiel use, anal sex, double penetration, role switching, spanking, breast play  
> Note: This chapter is Kahlan's and thus there are italics _everywhere_. Prepare yourself.

Cara likes to introduce Kahlan to new things just when she thinks she’s sampled everything. Just when Kahlan is getting comfortable, getting used to this and that. So when she finds herself tied down to the top of their bed, spread out naked on her back, she reasons that she really should’ve expected this situation to crop up sooner.

Cara has that look in her eye as she prowls around the bed checking knots, like Kahlan is the prey she’s worked long and hard to catch. Her Mistress is naked, too, already. A matter of efficiency…or maybe it’s impatience.

Kahlan strains her muscles experimentally, takes a moment to appreciate just how utterly helpless she feels. Even the ring on her collar is tied, preventing her from craning her neck. Her legs are lewdly spread apart, baring her sex to the open expanse of her bedchamber, but that’s not what gives Kahlan pause. With her hands bound she is just a woman. Her Confessor power simmers beneath the surface, lost with no way out.

She is just a woman, but she is still Cara’s. Always Cara’s, if nothing else in all the world.

It feels delicious, handing over all this power to her Mistress, to a Mord-Sith. And she’s always well rewarded. Kahlan is wet between her thighs already. She experiences a moment of embarrassment—it can’t be normal to become aroused by being tied up. So she rationalizes that it’s not the rope or the knots or the helplessness. It’s just that look in Cara’s eye. That one, there again, and it makes Kahlan bite her lip in anticipation. She can tell Cara’s going to leave bruises on her body before she’s done.

She doesn’t know what got Cara so worked up. Her mood varies during these sessions. Some nights she is cool and detached, slipping into the role of Kahlan’s Mistress with the ease that only practice provides. Some nights she is gentle, generous, such that Kahlan can sometimes forget what’s expected of her and just make love to Cara. And some nights, like tonight is going to be, Cara is rough, demanding, unrelenting, wearing that dangerous smirk, and those are the nights that Kahlan comes the hardest.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” asks Cara. She sits on the bedside, her gaze tripping across the curves of Kahlan’s body.

“No, Mistress,” Kahlan says, and shivers because it’s true.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Cara tells her, voice like silk. “Would you like that?”

Kahlan feels mildly disappointed—so that’s all?—but nods dutifully. “Please. Mistress.”

“Lift your head,” says Cara. When Kahlan does, Cara produces a strip of black cloth. She ties it around Kahlan’s head, blindfolding her. 

Her eyes flutter open against the blindfold and see pitch blackness. This is more like it. A tingle runs down Kahlan’s spine.

Then Cara goes a step further. She slips something soft over one ear, and then lowers her mouth to the other. “Remember your word,” she says softly, her breath warm on Kahlan’s skin. Kahlan swallows and nods. They both know she’ll use it if she wants to—she’s done so a couple times already. Then she slips something over the other ear. Kahlan can’t hear a sound, and for the next moment, there is simply nothing.

If she felt helpless earlier, she feels _vulnerable_ now. More vulnerable than she’s ever felt. She realizes she’s hearing a sound after all. Her heart thumping in her ears. And it’s getting faster. A wave of anxiety floods her. Bad memories. Memories of feeling helpless with her hands bound when she was much, much younger.

They’ve already worked past this. Cara was patient. When they first tied her hands weeks ago, Cara held them in her own the whole time, looking worried that she might grow two heads at any moment. Kahlan smiles to herself. “I’m alright,” she says, her own voice heavy and loud in her ears.

The touch of Cara’s lips to hers, the feel of soft hair on her face, sends a spark of shock through her. With other senses denied, that of touch is unusually powerful. She quickly realizes that it’s no accident.

She arches up into Cara’s kiss, toward that familiar sensation of her mouth pressed to Cara’s. The bed dips around her while Cara’s body brushes against her skin in places. She’s mounted her, hips framing Kahlan’s thighs, one hand tangling in Kahlan’s hair. Their kissing turns rough, deep. Kahlan feels Cara’s breasts against her own, her nipples hard already. She parts her lips for Cara’s tongue and Cara takes advantage, takes her mouth, hums her pleasure and approval—Kahlan feels it in her own tongue.

Her Mistress sits up to leave Kahlan panting, licking her lips, straining against her bonds in a futile attempt to reach for her and bring her back down. Cara lightly drags her nails down Kahlan’s skin, from her shoulders to her hips, and Kahlan shivers, body twisting in anticipation of whatever’s next.

The warm wet of Cara’s mouth envelops her right breast, and a familiar hand palms her left. Kahlan moans, and feels embarrassed at how it sounds so muffled and loud. She promptly moans again.

Cara needs no such encouragement, though. She uses tugging teeth, sucking lips, and pinching fingers, abusing Kahlan’s nipples until they’re aching points of pleasure. She massages Kahlan’s sensitive breasts and Kahlan loves it, but this can’t last. It’s clear that her Mistress is going slow for her sake. She often does when they try new things, ever since Kahlan’s abrupt introduction to the Agiel. It ended well, but Kahlan later admitted Cara’s ruthlessness had given her pause.

“That feels so good, Mistress,” Kahlan whispers. She has to imagine Cara’s answering smirk.

After a final bite and pinch at her nipples, Cara leaves. Kahlan is left alone on the bed, beyond aroused, her exposed sex aching for contact. She can’t even rub her thighs together. Time begins to stretch. She doesn’t know what Cara could possibly be doing.

Just when she begins to think she’s being punished for something, the bed dips around her again. Kahlan starts, and there’s a shadow of a doubt in the back of her mind. She can’t move, can’t see or hear anything—what if this isn’t Cara? There’s no conceivable way it _isn’t_ Cara, but Kahlan freezes nonetheless. “Mistress?” she asks softly.

Hair falls over her face again, and the scent is familiar. So is the taste of Cara’s mouth when she kisses her. Kahlan sighs in relief.

And then she’s back—the Cara from earlier, the one that looked hungry for violence. Kahlan feels it in Cara’s grip on her arms as she settles above her. Kahlan also feels the thing attached between Cara’s legs when it brushes against her thigh. She bites her lip—it feels big, heavy, but she’s wet, she’s been ready for this. Her Mistress sets the blunt head of the phallus against the opening of her sex and pushes urgently with her hips. Kahlan groans as her womanhood stretches to let the thing inside her.

She wasn’t wrong—it’s a thick phallus, one of Cara’s largest. Kahlan grows flushed, pants roughly as Cara lays into her with it. There’s discomfort at first, but it’s not long before pleasure is curling low in her belly. She feels warm breath on her cheek and lifts her head, seeking, yearning. Her Mistress graces her with a rough kiss, one that Kahlan devours.

She’s used to being tied during sex, but not like this. She can’t do _anything_. This is surely the most passive of her roles, but it has another quality: every movement of Cara against her, and inside her, is amplified—and the phallus is thick enough to drag against her clit every time her Mistress thrusts into her sex. 

Cara fucks her into the bed and Kahlan’s hands clench into fists around nothing. Her body wants to arch; she wants to run her hands along Cara’s skin above her, but all she can do is lay still, moaning as her Mistress pounds pleasure into her body. It’s just this for a while, and Kahlan grows relaxed, welcomes the familiar sensation of her orgasm building from Cara’s rough thrusting. She looses soft moans and pants, whimpers when Cara hits just the right spot inside her.

The nipple clamps catch her off guard—she yelps loudly when her Mistress applies them to her sensitive buds. She’s no stranger to the devices, but she can usually see them coming. The cold metal chain that links them rests between her flushed breasts. Until Cara picks it up. Punishment for her crying out is coming, Kahlan knows. She bites her lip and grins.

Her Mistress slaps her breasts, first one and then the other. Never stops fucking her, either; she slaps her tits and tugs the chain until Kahlan’s nipples are on fire, her eyes are leaking tears, and she’s very, _very_ close to coming, panting and begging through clenched teeth.

There’s a slight pause, a lull in Cara’s rhythm, then the phallus is gone, leaving her sex achingly empty. Kahlan swallows a groan of frustration. She was expecting as much; not likely that her Mistress will let her come that easily. Then something is pushed against her mouth, between her lips. She opens wide to accept it, expecting the phallus—Cara likes to make her taste herself—but it’s too wide to be that. Won’t even fit all the way in her mouth. Kahlan thinks she recognizes the shape as a plug, the kind her Mistress has her wear in her ass to open it so she can fuck her there more easily. Helpfully, Kahlan wets it with her tongue, sucks at it to get it ready.

Kahlan feels Cara’s weight shift. She’s leaning back, then Kahlan feels the plug between her legs, pushing between her cheeks, pushing against the tightness of her ass. She relaxes, like Cara taught her, but it won’t fit—it’s too thick. Or that’s what it feels like. Cara spanks the insides of her thighs in disapproval, where it really _stings_. Kahlan hisses softly. Conscious of losing her orgasm, she makes her body _make_ it fit. The plug pops into her ass, and she clenches down on it once it’s in. It’s stretching her, making her feel uncomfortably full, but Kahlan knows those sensations easily give way to pleasure.

Her Mistress isn’t gentle when she slides the phallus back inside. She picks up at the same pace she left off, fucking her as if there wasn’t a huge plug in her ass an inch below. Kahlan is stuffed full, so _full_ , and for a long moment her body struggles to accept it. But she’s the proud pleasure pet of a Mord-Sith, and she will not disappoint. She moans, “More, please…harder, Mistress.”

There’s a lull, and Kahlan imagines the look on Cara’s face, the one where she’s so turned on she can’t stand it. She smiles to herself when her Mistress redoubles her efforts against her, sinking the thick phallus deep in her sex with every rapid thrust. The force Cara uses is pushing Kahlan’s body up the bed, is making her sensitive breasts shake, and Kahlan thinks if she wasn’t tied down Cara would likely fuck her right off the bed. 

Her body loves this, the abuse and overstimulation, and her mind loves how all very _wrong_ this feels. Kahlan’s stamina is no match for such things, and it isn’t long before she’s riding Cara’s cock dangerously close to release. Her hips are rolling up against Cara as much as the bonds allow. Then a thought makes her panic, and she nearly bursts into tears—how will she know if she’s allowed to come? Is she not supposed to until this is all over?

There’s no way she’ll make it.

“Mistress,” she pleads, her own voice hollow in her ears. “May I come? How do I know? Please, I’m so close…”

In answer, the searing pain that could only be an Agiel slides across her belly. Her body tenses and she nearly cries out. Then, despite herself, Kahlan grins. She’s getting better at riding pain to a release. If she wasn’t in such a desperate state, she might appreciate the chance her Mistress is giving her to improve. But all her lust-addled mind can connect is that this means Cara wants her to come soon. 

Her Mistress pauses her thrusting only long enough to take off the nipple clamps. The sudden agony of blood rushing through her abused nipples sends Kahlan reeling. Her orgasm explodes gloriously with Cara’s Agiel pressed to the skin just above her swollen clit. She cries out, exultant, as pain and pleasure spiral through her body until they’re one and the same. Her hands find fistfuls of sheets and clench, just like her cunt is clenching down on Cara’s phallus, just like her ass is clenching down on the plug. The contractions of her orgasm send pulses of pleasure through her body and Kahlan floats through it all to the dreamlike end.

Her Mistress unties her limbs while Kahlan relaxes in the warm glow of contentment. She waits for the blindfold to come off, but instead she finds herself being turned over onto her belly.

Cara isn’t done with her yet.

The friction against her nipples is painful, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. The beginnings of a fresh release stir while Cara quickly ties the bonds back in place. When she’s done Cara taps her hip, slides a hand under and lifts a little. Kahlan understands and lifts her body as best she can, letting Cara slide a pillow underneath her belly. It raises her ass up, and Kahlan knows she looks obscene like this, knows Cara loves the sight of her glistening sex and plugged ass.

Cara toys with the plug then, pushes and pulls lightly to let Kahlan feel the stretch and burn. It took many nights of work, but Kahlan is finally comfortable with this, has finally accepted that she actually _likes_ it when Cara takes her ass. She’s still working on taking Cara’s larger phalluses without breaking down and stopping her.

When her Mistress taps her ass, pulls hard on the plug, Kahlan relaxes and lets it pop out. She feels open and loose as Cara lubricates her, but not for long. Cara presses the head of a phallus against her hole, and Kahlan’s eyes blink open against blackness when she realizes it must be the same monster she used in her sex. “Mistress,” she protests softly. “It’s too big.”

Cara just spreads her open with her hands and pushes. Kahlan cries out as her ass is suddenly reamed, stretched open painfully with Cara’s cock thrust inside. Her Mistress sits like that for a moment, seated inside her, patient, letting Kahlan pant and claw at the sheets and decide whether it’s too much.

Kahlan’s eventual muffled moan is all the acquiescence Cara needs. She starts to fuck her, slowly because Kahlan’s ass is so _tight_ around the thing she doesn’t really have a choice.

Kahlan savors the sensations as they flood her body with an intensity she’s never experienced. Cara spanks her cheeks, likely just because she can, while Kahlan warms up to the giant cock in her ass. Soon it’s sliding in and out easily, the full, thick length of it, and Kahlan can’t believe she’s taking it. She smiles to herself in satisfaction, settles the side of her face against the sheets, settles in for the ride.

The touch of an Agiel catches her off guard, but in a small act of mercy, Cara drags it across her lower back and down her hip before pushing it fully into her sex.

Kahlan nearly melts.

The pain fills her up to overflowing, like it always does, and she wishes she had the leather strip her Mistress used to let her bite down on. As it is, Kahlan squeezes her eyes shut and bites down on the sheets instead. The corners of her eyes grow wet, but Kahlan breathes steadily, lets the familiar pain course through her body. She uses every ounce of her will to find the considerable pleasure twisting beneath the surface—the precious gift of her Mistress.

The bed dips down near her shoulders, where Cara supports herself on her arms. Kahlan feels the warmth of Cara’s belly against her backside and realizes she’s about to be _pounded_.

Her Mistress doesn’t disappoint. Cara is _fucking_ her, drilling into her ass with the fierce, violent, thrusts she always forgets are so _intense_. She can hear the loud repetitive smack of Cara’s hips meeting her ass even with her ears insulated against sound. Her senses nearly fail her—the Agiel is filling her cunt with blissful, beautiful agony, and Cara’s cock is stroking against it inside her. She comes silently, all in a rush, trembling. Her muscles turn liquid, and when it’s over Cara is still thrusting.

Kahlan grins into the sheets, bites her lip. She enjoys it when Cara just _uses_ her body like this. But it isn’t long before, after a final few thrusts, Cara shoves the phallus hilt deep in her ass and grinds herself against it, seizing a cheek of Kahlan’s ass in each hand and squeezing, _hard_. Kahlan feels her shudder, and after a long moment, she pulls out. Kahlan happily notes her Mistress seems to have had an orgasm at least as good as her own.

Kahlan relaxes muscles she didn’t know she’d tensed when Cara pulls the Agiel free as well. She waits, docile and patient, for whatever Cara wants to do to her next. The stark and sudden absence of pain is nearly numbing, but her holes feel empty, open, loose. Used. She loves it.

The bed dips while Cara shifts in front of her. She feels her Mistress unclip the ring tying her collar down. Kahlan lifts her head a little, expecting the blindfold to come off. Instead, Cara takes a fistful of her hair and spreads her legs, pushing her sex against Kahlan’s mouth. She’s _soaking_ wet, flushed hot, and Kahlan hums in pleasure as she laps at the creamy come in Cara’s sex.

The blindfold comes off rather suddenly, and the ear covers follow. Kahlan doesn’t stop, even as her senses struggle to adjust to the sudden overload. Cara pets her hair as Kahlan pleasures her with lips and thrusting tongue. “You were so beautiful,” Cara says, emotion weighting her voice. “Such a good pet, such a good slut for your Mistress. You’ve made me very proud.”

Happiness wells in Kahlan at the words, and her lips curl into a smile against Cara’s pink flesh.

“Your Mistress loves you so much,” Cara whispers. She strokes her forehead with a thumb, looking down on Kahlan with unguarded affection. “You need to make me come. Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to sneak one by. Then we’ll clean up.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Kahlan murmurs, even though she isn’t even a little bit sorry. It felt far too amazing to be sorry for. But she takes her questionable punishment and brings Cara to an intense, if small, orgasm that leaves the blonde thrusting lightly against her mouth.

Once her bonds are loosed, knots untied, and collar removed, Kahlan does the opposite of stretching. She curls into a ball on the sheets and takes a deep breath. “That was _amazing_ ,” she says against her own thigh. “I had no idea what you would do next. And I could feel so much more of everything.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Cara says. She sits heavily on the bed next to Kahlan, then stretches out flat on her back. Kahlan sits up and takes in the full sight of her for the first time since the blindfold came off. Cara looks like she’s just run ten leagues. Her tanned skin is gleaming all over with slick sweat, and her hair is dark and damp with it. She’s still breathing heavily. Kahlan grins.

“I guess that’s one way to stay in good shape without a war to keep us on our toes,” she observes lightly. “Just have lots of really rough sex.”

Cara grins back. “All I’ve ever done, war or no war.”

Kahlan laughs, because she knows it’s true. “Stay there and cool off. I’ll get a bath ready.”

****

“Do you want to do something fun?” Cara asks, while Kahlan is washing her back.

Kahlan is instantly guarded, because she learned long ago that the Mord-Sith version of fun usually had nothing to do with anyone else’s. She hesitates, then says, “Of course.”

“Let’s switch. I think you’ve earned it.”

“Switch?”

Cara sounds cautiously excited. “You be the Mistress, and I’ll be the pet!”

Kahlan pauses to consider it. This has been going on long enough that it’s become a part of their lives, comforting in its regularity. “For forever?” she asks, her voice small.

“What? No. Just…every so often. Remember that before I was anyone’s Mistress, I was someone’s pet. I miss it sometimes.”

The thought of Cara submitting to her in such a way gives her shivers. “Like now?” Kahlan asks hopefully. While this began as a way to offset the burden that ruling the Midlands brought upon her, it wasn’t exactly the same thing to sexually dominate Cara every once in a while.

“Like now,” Cara says over her shoulder, voice low. There’s a gleam in her eye, and Kahlan thinks her mien has already shifted.

****

This is how Kahlan came to find herself with a sizable phallus strapped to her hips and Cara bent over the bed in front of her, supporting herself on her forearms. The Mord-Sith is wearing the same collar Kahlan does, but this time the lead is wrapped around Kahlan’s fist. “I’m going to take you now,” Kahlan says. “And you’re going to like it, slave.” She lightly smacks Cara’s ass.

Cara groans, and not in a good way. “Keeper’s sake. Okay, we have some work to do. For now just shut up and fuck me.”

Kahlan frowns. “Prepare to be punished for your insolence,” she announces. With that, she lines up the phallus and pushes against the tight clench of Cara’s ass. Cara hisses, fists the sheets, but pushes back with her hips. Kahlan watches in amazement as the blonde’s ass effortlessly swallows the length of her cock. “How do you do that?” she murmurs to herself.

Cara chuckles. “Practice,” she says. “I’ve had lots of dicks where you are now. Think you can beat them?”

“It’s not your place to taunt _me_ , pet,” Kahlan snaps harshly, and spanks Cara’s ass twice, hard. She caught herself off guard, but it seems to have worked—she’s rewarded with a genuine moan from Cara’s lips. The sound sends a tingle down her spine.

From there it’s a quick path to Kahlan remembering that Cara likes pain, and that she’s not quite as good as Cara at saying filthy things during sex. So she stays silent and sticks to fucking Cara’s ass as hard as she can, raining down hard smacks on her cheeks as often as she feels like it. It’s an incredible sight—Cara’s reddened ass thrusting back against her, the tight ring of her hole stretched around the ivory phallus, the sensual curve of her spine, the way she tosses her hair back and _moans_ when Kahlan spanks her hard enough.

“Mistress,” Cara says suddenly, and she sounds desperate in a way that goes straight between Kahlan’s legs. “May I touch myself? Please, Mistress, I’m so close.”

Kahlan’s hips stutter—she wasn’t expecting such a heady rush of power. She nearly considers denying her, making her wait, but she really wants to see Cara come undone like this. “I want you to rub your clit,” Kahlan says, and swallows hard. “Come for me, my pet. Come for your Mistress.”

Cara’s hand shoots between her legs and she collapses forward onto the bed. Kahlan gives her deep, quick strokes, watching raptly as Cara orgasms on her cock. It’s _beautiful_ , and though it isn’t strictly anything Kahlan’s never seen before, it has a new intensity that she couldn’t try to describe.

When Cara’s done, Kahlan pulls back on the lead to make Cara stand, intending to kiss her breathless. The Mord-Sith does, but she relaxes back against Kahlan’s body so loosely that Kahlan wraps her arms around her front to keep her upright. “You’re mine,” she says softly, and kisses her shoulder instead.

“Yours,” Cara whispers in reply.

After a moment, Kahlan removes the collar, then pulls Cara’s hair to the side and kisses her neck where it laid. The blonde sighs in contentment and climbs into bed, holding up the sheets for Kahlan, who undoes the harness and lets it fall to the ground before following. She slides in next to Cara and turns on her side, pulling Cara’s arm over her. Cara presses herself to her back, lets her lips graze Kahlan’s bare shoulder before she nestles her head against Kahlan’s.

“Did I do alright?” asks Kahlan.

“Very weak start,” Cara murmurs. “Very strong finish. Did you have fun?”

“Oh yes.” Kahlan smiles. “I won’t be giving up my place as Mistress Cara’s pet anytime soon, though.”

“Good. I wouldn’t let you, anyway. Is your ass sore?”

Kahlan sighs. “Yes.”

“Mine too.” Cara pats her comfortingly.

Kahlan thinks she might be lying, but doesn’t press the matter. “So,” she says, and lets the word hang in the air for a moment. “What’s next?”

Cara mumbles something unintelligible, breath warm against Kahlan’s skin, and then she’s asleep.


End file.
